


HUSKY

by ofreverentia



Series: INKTOBER 2019 [6]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 20:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofreverentia/pseuds/ofreverentia
Summary: Yuzuru had a certain weakness.





	HUSKY

Yuzuru had a certain weakness. He wasn’t inhuman as many of his fans claimed, or had clones, he had weaknesses, small and big but there was one single one, he could do nothing against. 

He found out about it one day a couple of years back when Javier came to the rink, slightly sick and he spoke to Brian by his side. Yuzuru swallowed hard, a shiver running down his spine hearing the usual deep melodic voice sounding a tad bit husky, a hint or raspiness at the edge, lower in tune than usual. It was new, it was beautiful and for him horrible, because it turned him on in an instant. It became such an issue that he had to excuse himself mid-practice to go and calm down, hiding in a bathroom stall.

Yuzuru fought it, ignored it but as their relationship changed to something more intimate, he couldn’t quite hide it anymore. The first time he heard that husky tone again he was already clinging to Javier submerged in the waves of pleasure; but lost all control and tipped over the edge as soon as he heard it. It was a simple word, his own name spoken into his ear with a hot breath. Yuzuru felt embarrassed after, covering his face with his hands until Javier pried them away from his face, looking at him with so much love an affection, he forgot everything else.

Javier didn’t and he made sure to use that voice anytime he found it fit, to dismay of Yuzuru.


End file.
